The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an award distributor and an award accumulator bonus game.
Gaming device manufacturers strive to make gaming devices that provide as much enjoyment and excitement as possible. Providing a bonus game in which a player has an opportunity to win potentially large awards or credits in addition to the awards associated with the base game of the gaming device is one way to enhance player enjoyment and excitement.
Known gaming devices having bonus games employ a triggering event that occurs during play of the base game operation of the gaming device. The triggering event temporarily stalls or halts the base game play and enables a player to enter a second, different game, which is the bonus game. The player plays the bonus game, likely receives an award, and returns to the base game. In most instances, the bonus game is relatively short in relation to the time that the player spends repeatedly playing the base game. The player may play the bonus game several times while playing the base game of the gaming device.
One known commercially available gaming device is the “WHEEL OF FORTUNE™” gaming device. This gaming device includes a multi-colored bonus award wheel attached to the cabinet of the gaming device. The award wheel is divided into several sections. Each section includes an award that ranges in value from twenty-five to one thousand. In this game, a player plays a base game that includes spinning reels and a central payline. When a wheel symbol is positioned along the central payline on the third reel, the player enters the bonus game.
In the bonus game, the player obtains one opportunity or spin of the award wheel. The player spins the award wheel by pressing a button on the gaming device. Once the award wheel starts spinning, the player waits until it stops. An indicator located at the top of the award wheel points to a section of the wheel. The player receives the award on that section for the bonus game. After the player receives that award, the bonus game ends and the player may resume playing the base game.
Another bonus game is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,978. This patent discloses a bonus game which is triggered when a player obtains a winning combination of symbols on a plurality of reels. The bonus game is initiated and includes an award wheel with different bowling awards such as a spare and strike, indicated on the wheel. The gaming device provides the player with ten frames in the bonus game. The player presses a “Roll the Ball” button to initiate the spinning of the wheel. Once the wheel stops spinning, the player receives the score indicated on the wheel for a particular frame. The player spins the award wheel to obtain a score for each frame until all of the frames are completed. After the tenth and final frame is completed, the player's scores from all of the frames are totaled and provided to the player as a bonus award for the bonus game.
There are also many known bonus games that provide the player the opportunities to pick selections from a plurality of selections.
While such bonus games offer advantages in player appeal and excitement, there is a continuing need to develop new types of bonus games that allow players to accumulate larger awards and increase the level of player excitement and enjoyment.